I'd Like to Try That Again
by Tie-dyed Trickster
Summary: In which differences of culture, and gender, are explored a little. NOTE: This is fic contains sex between an established m/m couple. If that is not your thing, please move on to the next fic, and I hope it's more to your liking. :) Cross-posted on AO3


I'd Like to Try That Again

 _Warning: includes the concept of true hermaphrodism, wherein one being possesses both sets of fully functional genitalia._

Yamcha was getting a little frustrated. He'd agreed to Raditz's 'courting' as the saiyan termed it a few weeks ago, and so far, he had to admit, it had been nice. Most of the things they'd done were things they'd already _been_ doing – sparring, talking, spending time together doing various things, but there was a certain… something. Something different. More casual touches and quiet smiles, the quiet knowledge that they weren't just spending time together as friends but as a couple. It was nice, having someone to be close to again like this, especially someone who wasn't yelling at him half the time, and Raditz was moving at a surprisingly slow pace with the physical intimacy.

The saiyan was very free with physical contact, a hand or arm on the shoulder, sitting close, and he seemed especially fond of rubbing his face against Yamcha's face or head. And that, in a nutshell, was the problem – he kept thinking that Raditz was going in for a kiss, only for the other man to nuzzle his cheek and straighten back up. At first it had been very nice and it still was, but… he was reaching the point where he really wanted that kiss! And Yamcha would be the first to admit that he could be somewhat… passive, relationship-wise, but he wasn't a total push-over. He'd had enough, and the next time Raditz pulled away, instead of grumbling internally to himself, he acted.

"Oh, for the love of-!" Yamcha grabbed Raditz by the front of his shirt and yanked him down into a kiss. Raditz made a muffled noise and staggered a step back when Yamcha let him go, eyes wide, one hand going to his lips.

"What was _that_?!"

The scarred man glared at him, folding his arms. "That was me taking the initiative, since apparently you're happy to tease me until-"

"No, I'm serious, what _was_ that?" Raditz cut him off, expression confused and wary, "I've never heard of anyone doing anything like that before."

"What, really?" Yamcha calmed down a little as Raditz nodded. "It's called a kiss. Don't saiyans do that?"

The taller man shook his head. "We touch faces – cheeks or foreheads, sometimes noses, like I've _been_ doing. Not lips."

"Oh." Yamcha blinked, then the zeni fully dropped. "Oh! Is that why you've been going so slowly?"

"Slowly?" Raditz's eyebrows shot up, "I've been impressed that you were okay with how fast I've been going! Touching like that… you only do it with people you're really close with. It's… personal." He actually turned a little red as he admitted this, his tail twitching behind him. "Didn't you like it?"

"I did," Yamcha admitted, "But humans… that's not generally- argh." He ran his hands through his hair. He should have expected this – he was dating an alien, cultural differences were pretty much guaranteed. "Humans kiss. It's generally agreed to be pretty enjoyable. Look, here," he held a hand out to Raditz, inviting, "Come here, and I'll show you – properly this time."

Raditz watched him for a moment, thinking, then approached, and as he did Yamcha rose gently into the air to meet him, put his arms around the saiyan's shoulders, and kissed him, slow and thorough, opening his mouth and licking at Raditz's slightly, asking to be let in, deepening the kiss when Raditz figured out what he was after and complied. When he broke off, Raditz had a considering look on his face and slightly flushed cheeks.

Yamcha grinned. "So, what do you think?"

Raditz thought for a moment, then leaned down to rest his forehead on Yamcha's, his arms coming up to wrap around Yamcha's waist and a faint smirk on his face. "I think I'd like to try that again."

OoOoOoOoO

Raditz walked out of the building they'd been in with a spring in his step and whistling, tail waving jauntily behind him. A few minutes later, Yamcha staggered out as well, looking thoroughly mussed. Bulma raised an eyebrow.

"What happened to _you_?"

Yamcha leaned against the wall and ran a hand through his hair. "I think I just got ravished."

"You don't know?"

"It's never happened to me before!" he protested, then grinned slightly. "Also, you know how I was grumbling the other day about the lack of kisses?"

"I do seem to recall something of the sort, yes."

Yamcha's grin widened. "Turns out? Raditz is a fast learner."

OoOoOoOoO

(set awhile later, dating has been happening for awhile, simple sex has maybe happened a time or two)

Yamcha hummed as Raditz licked his neck, and reached down to stroke his lover's groin only to find his hand caught. He looked questioningly at Raditz, who grinned at him.

"I'm in the mood for something a little different tonight." And he guided Yamcha's hand further down, past his balls, to touch-

Yamcha jerked his hand away, eyes wide. "What was _that_?!"

"Probably exactly what you think it is," Raditz responded mildly, then rolled his eyes at Yamcha's look. "It's called a vagina. The long dangly bit in the front is called a penis, and the two round things between them are testicles."

"I know what it's all called!" Yamcha protested, looking unnerved, "It's just- humans don't- "

"But I'm not human," Raditz interrupted him, "Not even partway like my nephew, remember?" he let his tail glide forward to ghost along Yamcha's inner thigh and the long-haired human shivered a little at the touch.

"I know that, but… I thought you were _male_."

"I am male, in your language." Raditz leaned back on his elbows, reclining on the bed in an attractive display of his body, legs still slightly parted in invitation. "Specifically, in my language, I'm kidai. It wasn't that uncommon, we made up about a third of the population. A third kidai like me, a third kides like you, and a third kidas like my brother's mate. Not quite as fertile as a kidas, but still very capable."

"Oh." Yamcha sat back on his heels a bit as he processed this information.

Raditz tilted his head, a little inquisitive, a little challenging. "Please don't tell me this is a deal-breaker."

"I- no, I- " Yamcha rubbed his head, then hesitantly moved to lie on top of his lover again. Raditz rumbled his approval, then tilted his head down to kiss him. When they broke off, Yamcha sat up a little, swallowed nervously, and then asked, "Is it okay if I-?" he gestured downwards.

Raditz grinned and again caught his hand, again guiding it down to the hidden opening between his legs, and this time Yamcha did not pull away, instead taking his time to gently feel, watching the colour slowly rise in Raditz's cheeks as he explored. It was more than a little strange – somewhat familiar territory in an extremely unexpected location. After a moment he let a finger slide in, and couldn't stop a quiet laugh when Raditz gasped and bucked his hips.

"Oh, be quiet," the saiyan panted, cheeks going even redder, "I haven't done this much."

"Really? You're usually so sophisticated." Yamcha slipped in another finger and his lover _writhed._

" _ **Nnn**_ \- was better- safer- if everyone thought I was like the other two- like 'Geta and Nappa- hey, wait, no, put that back!"

Yamcha had removed his hand, frowning, even as Raditz glared at him. "Those two… They didn't- they never…" he bit his lip.

Raditz rolled his eyes. "With 'third class trash?' Of course not. Hell, I'm not sure Vegeta's even _aware_ I'm kidai. So no, they didn't – as it happens, no one ever did."

"So… when you say you haven't done this much…?"

"I mean I've done it a few times," Raditz said, reaching out to run a hand through Yamcha's hair, "I'm thirty-eight, I'm not a virgin, just cautious. Now either get back to what you were doing or- okay, that works, too."

Yamcha had slid down Raditz a little ways and was gently tugging the saiyan's hips into his lap and lining himself up. Raditz spread his legs a little wider and sat up on his elbows, watching, an anticipatory look in his eyes.

"Go on," he encouraged when Yamcha hesitated a moment, "I started this, remember? I asked for it. I was this, want you in me, so- _nngh_!" his words cut off as Yamcha slid in and suddenly Raditz was clinging to him. Yamcha held still for a moment, giving Raditz time to adjust and adjusting to the situation himself as well, the odd sensation of Raditz's balls and length against his abdomen from this angle. It was strange. Not- not exactly _unpleasant_ , per se, but unusual. After a moment he cautiously began to move. Raditz gasped and thrust back against him, and from there it built as they found a rhythm, clinging and moving together. Climax came for Raditz first in a gasp of air and a clenching of inner muscles that pulled Yamcha over the edge with him, and then both of them were lying on the bed, panting slightly in the afterglow.

Raditz regained himself a moment or two sooner and gave a luxurious stretch and sigh before curling around Yamcha, purring contentedly. "Mmmm~ always forget how much I like that."

Yamcha squirmed a little and then settled as he found a slightly more comfortable position. "So… that word, for what you are, it's kidai?"

"Yup." He glanced at Yamcha and his lips quirked in a smile. "If you've got questions, ask. You should know by now, I'm not shy."

"How do you-" Yamcha hesitated, then plowed on, "How do you tell? What you want. When you have sex."

Raditz shrugged. "How do you tell you're in the mood for chicken as opposed to beef? I just do."

"What's it like?"

"Different than the other ways, but still good. It's a little hard to explain." Raditz tilted his head a bit to smirk at him. "Why, wishing you could try it?"

"Honestly? Very much no." Yamcha laughed at the face Raditz pulled at him.

"Hn, your loss. So, what do you think?"

Yamcha sat up on one elbow and grinned at him. "I think I'd like to try that again."

OoOoOoOoO

 _This was actually the second sex scene I every wrote where the sex was described in any detail – the first was_ _Two/Three_ _– and I've cleaned it up some since then, it was a little rough in regards to detailing and pacing. It's interesting to look back over it for me, because I didn't know much about either Raditz or Yamcha in regards to their bedroom preferences yet –_ _Which is Better?_ _actually came about because Yamcha got curious in my head, and at this point (ie right now) both of them have very distinct opinions about what they will and won't do in the bedroom. For example, Raditz isn't actually that wild about being the one taken for anal sex – if he's being taken, he'd rather have vaginal sex. I am not kidding, I tried writing a scene like the first one described recently, and they_ _ **both**_ _turned around and started trolling me! Even more interestingly, whenever I try to write them both as completely male, they go pretty vanilla on me – the variety of positions goes way down and suddenly I'm not allowed in the bedroom with them anymore._

 _Unless I throw Tien in. Tien makes things spicy again for some reason. Or mutating Yamcha, that works too…_

 _On a less weird note, Raditz had a legit reason for keeping his gender a secret in space – he_ _ **did not**_ _want Frieza to know he can bear young, because that was going to lead to pretty much exactly two outcomes:_

 _1) Frieza decides he does not_ _ **want**_ _any more space monkeys running around, not even in potentia. Raditz is either killed or neutered as a result._

 _2) Frieza decides he wants a_ _ **lot**_ _of little space monkeys running around and being raised according to his whims. Raditz is relegated to making many, many babies. Probably as a result of artificial insemination, 'cause Nappa and Vegeta are elites and you can't go around ordering your elites to have sex with random people (third-class trash is a different matter in regards to what you can and can't order them to do)._

 _As a fan of exactly none of these outcomes, Raditz erred on the side of caution and still managed to have a satisfyingly active sex life. Because in space, no one's ever 100% sure which bits are your genitalia._

 _As for how these two could have had sex before without Yamcha noticing Raditz was a hermaphrodite, Yamcha wasn't expecting anything like that, so he wasn't looking for it. Raditz's vagina is set a little ways back from his male genitalia, and what with said male genitalia and pubic hair, it's not readily visible to the casual glance. Yamcha might have brushed it with a hand or leg a little during previous encounters, but, again, he wasn't looking for it, so it's unlikely he wouldn't have really noticed anything unusual, especially given that he'd have probably been focusing on the bits he did know about at the time. ;)_

 _On a side note, this is why Raditz is always nuzzling Yamcha in my stuff – for him this is about the equivalent of making out, though there is context to it. It's not always a sensual move, the same way a parent kissing their child good night on the cheek is not a sensual move. My logic behind this is that, while some apes do kiss, most creatures don't – the majority of mammals simply rub or touch their heads together, so I decided to make this the way saiyans behave as well, since I love the slightly more primal qualities of their culture. Touching faces like this is also such an incredibly intimate form of touch to my mind, and very much suits Raditz's nature (though he is very much a fan of kissing now that he's discovered it)._


End file.
